Blue Bird
by BenedictAokana
Summary: Hermione mengalami kecelakaan yang nyaris menghancurkan kakinya. Satu-satunya orang yang setia berada di sampingnya adalah Draco. Apakah pada akhirnya Hermione dapat bersatu dengan Draco?
Summary : Hermione mengalami kecelakaan yang nyaris menghancurkan kakinya. Satu-satunya orang yang setia berada di sampingnya adalah Draco. Apakah pada akhirnya Hermione dapat bersatu dengan Draco?

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : The character belong to J.K. Rowling with her 'Harry Potter'

All is Hermione's POV

Blue Bird

Aku sudah bercerita padamu, kan, Draco. Tentang burung biru yang ada di angkasa tinggi di sana. Aku sudah bercerita padamu. Tentang betapa inginnya aku menjadi burung biru itu, terbang jauh tinggi di langit. Tentang betapa bebasnya burung itu. Hari-hari dijalaninya dengan kebebasan penuh, sedangkan aku...

"Ohayou... Boku wa Draco," Ketukan pintu membangunkanku dari tidur ayamku.

"Masuklah." Jawabku pendek sembari tetap berbaring di ranjang putih tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Draco singkat. Ia kemudian menyeret sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya di sebelah tempat tidurku. "Apa sudah bisa jalan?"

"Belum sama sekali, Draco-kun. Aku menderita di sini," Tatapanku menerawang ke luar jendela, berangan-angan seandainya aku dapat menghirup udara kebebasan di luar, terbang bebas bersama burung-burung di udara.

Draco meraih tanganku, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Wajahnya tertunduk, jelas tampak ada mendung di sana. Aku mengelus punggung tangannya, mencoba mengatakan 'Sudahlah' tanpa suara.

"Sekolah sepi sekali tanpamu, Mione. Guru-guru sering menanyakan kabarmu padaku. Aku hanya sanggup mengatakan 'Baik, sedang dalam proses pemulihan'." Air mata Draco menggenang dan menetes jatuh membasahi telapak tanganku yang masih digenggam olehnya. "Hermione, aku merindukanmu. Segeralah sembuh. Ada banyak kata yang ingin kuucapkan tetapi... Aku tak sanggup mengatakannya,"

Air mataku turut menetes. Draco benar. Aku juga merindukannya, merindukan teman-teman sekelasku, merindukan guruku, merindukan semua yang ada di lingkunganku. Selama ini, hanya orangtuaku, sanak saudaraku, dan Draco yang setia mengunjungi dan menemaniku.

Aku merindukan kalian...

Aku memutar roda kursi rodaku ini. Mencoba bergerak sebisa mungkin. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan kanan. Di sampingku banyak perawat, dokter, maupun orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Yah, inilah lingkunganku untuk sementara ini.

Tak terasa, akhirnya aku sampai juga. Sebuah pintu yang dilengkapi sensor pun terbuka. Di atas pintu itu tertulis 'Pusat Rehabilitasi dan Penyembuhan Lanjutan'. Aku masuk.

Rupanya, ruangan itu kosong. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Walaupun lampu tidak dinyalakan, namun cahaya matahari dapat membuat ruangan ini sangat terang.

 **Kriet** ,

Suara pintu dibuka. Seorang dokter berbaju serba putih mendatangiku. Raut wajahnya tampak berwibawa. Ia mendekatiku, dan bertanya,

"Nak, ada perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin berlatih berjalan. Sudah waktunya," Aku berbisik padanya.

Dokter itu tersenyum, dan kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya,

"Mari, kubantu kau untuk berdiri. Siapa namamu?"

"Mione. Hermione Granger."

"Baik, Mione. Mari kita mulai."

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Tangan kekarnya kuat menopangku yang berusaha berdiri. Dengan langkah tertatih, aku mencoba berjalan perlahan-lahan. Akhirnya, dengan segenap perjuanganku, aku berhasil mencapai tempat yang dipinggirnya ada dua buah pegangan untuk tangan. Setelah dokter itu menyempitkan tumpuan dengan menyesuaikan pada jangkauan tanganku, aku mencoba berjalan.

Berkali-kali aku kehilangan keseimbangan, namun tangan dokter itu membimbingku. Tangannya kuat menopangku disaat aku nyaris jatuh. Akhirnya, aku berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan waktu kurang lebih 1 jam, cukup lama.

"Selamat! Kamu berhasil. Dengan memperbanyak latihan, kemungkinan bahwa kamu akan bisa berjalan lagi sangat besar! Datanglah lagi besok, atau mungkin lusa. Kita berlatih lagi," Ucap dokter itu memberi semangat padaku.

"Ya, dok! Akan kucoba sebaik yang kubisa!" Jawabku berapi-api.

"Yak! Ganbatte,"

"Ganbarimasu, nee" Jawabku.

Yap, aku yakin. Dalam beberapa bulan lagi, diriku akan menghirup udara bebas dan terbang di udara bagaikan burung biru itu.

Tunggu aku, dunia. Sebentar lagi, aku akan keluar dari kungkungan penjara putih ini.

"Ayo, Mione. Semangat! Kamu pasti bisa," Ucap Draco sembari memperhatikanku berlatih berjalan. Setelah perjuangan yang teramat keras, aku akhirnya sudah bisa berjalan. Kini, aku berlatih tanpa menggunakan pegangan.

Dari pojok ruangan tampak Ginny, Ginevra Weasley, memperhatikanku dengan cermat. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca. Pandangannya kosong.

Akhirnya, aku dapat mengelilingi ruangan ini tanpa menggunakan pengaman sama sekali.

 _ **Prok-prok-prok.**_

Draco, dokter Harry, dokter yang menangani penyakitku, dan dokter Blaise, dokter yang menangani penyembuhanku, bertepuk tangan dengan antusias. Yah, Ginny masih sama dengan sikapnya, tetap di pojok, merenung.

"Yah, Mione. Mungkin kami akan mengijinkan kamu keluar beberapa hari lagi, apabila kondisimu semakin membaik dan memungkinkan. Untuk latihan, kau harus berjalan kembali ke kamarmu, naik tangga, bukan menggunakan lift, dan duduk di kursi, bukan berbaring di ranjang. Nanti sore kami akan datang mengecek keadaanmu." Kata dokter Harry panjang lebar.

"Yes!" Teriakku dan Draco bersamaan

"Ayo, Mione, kubantu kau. Ginny, yuk!" Jawab Draco sembari melingkarkan tangannya di leherku.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Semangatku pun meluap-luap, membara dalam hati. Sebentar lagi aku akan bebas, terbang di luar seperti burung biru itu, burung yang selalu kubayangkan dalam setiap nafasku.

Entah kenapa, saat Ginny mendekat, ada aura suram yang dipancarkannya. Ah, aku tidak boleh berprasangka buruk, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"Hore! Mione sebentar lagi bebas. Dan, oh ya, sebentar lagi para Prefek akan mengadakan pergantian pemerintahan, hehe. Nanti, setelah kamu keluar dari rumah sakit, kamu ikut tes itu, ya? Aku yakin, kamu pasti bisa. Dan, kamu tahu? Sekarang sekolah mengadakan lagi ekstrakurikuler. Nanti kita ikut eskul Ramuan, ya? Kan, kita sama. Oh ya, kamu tahu? Pamanku memelihara seekor burung biru, kamu mau lihat? Pokoknya kamu sembuh dulu, terus keluar dari rumah sakit ini, baru nanti kutunjukkan banyak hal padamu!" Duh, Draco ceriwis sekali.

"Ya deh. Oh ya, bagaimana denganmu Ginny? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku? Kan sudah lama kamu tidak menjengukku?" Kataku berusaha memancing Ginny untuk bicara.

Ginny hanya menggeleng, dan kemudian menunduk lagi menatap ubin lantai yang berwarna hijau. Aku heran, apakah dia melihat semut yang berwarna kuning di situ, sehingga tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lanta?

Aku dan Draco berjalan menaiki tangga, sementara Ginny berjalan di belakang kami, tetap bungkam.

Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Ginny?

"Kenapa kamu harus sembuh?! Seharusnya kau MATI saja!"

"Ma-maaf! Apa salahku?!"

Ginny memojokanku. Kamar rumah sakit yang kecil membuatku tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana lagi. Cutter di tangannya sudah siap untuk menggores leherku.

"Salahmu?! Banyak! Kau pantas masuk neraka! Brengsek!"

"TIDAAAKK!" Pintu didobrak. Suara itu ... suara Draco. Aku menghirup nafas lega.

"Ginny?! Kau gila?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mione?!" Draco memposisikan dirinya di depanku, melindungiku.

"Draco! Semenjak Mione ada, kau menjauhiku! Katamu kau menyukaiku, aku juga menyukaimu! Namun ... namun ... kau meninggalkanku! Mione merebutmu dariku!" Jerit Ginny dengan berurai air mata.

"Ginny! CUKUP! Saat itu aku memang menyukaimu, namun, semakin lama, kau berubah! Kau bukan dirimu! Ginny yang aku kenal bukan Ginny yang suka memaksa! Ginny yang aku kenal bukan Ginny yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan keinginannya! Bukan!" Draco kali ini benar-benar marah.

Ginny mundur. Selangkah ... dua langkah ... Dia tersenyum. Namun, senyumannya justru tampak seperti menertawakan segala kelemahanku.

"Maafkan aku, Draco. Bisakah kita mulai dari awal? Tinggalkan wanita penyakitan ini!"

"Maaf, Ginny. Kita bersahabat saja. Mione adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku... mencintainya."

Aku terperangah.

"Maafkan aku, aku cuma wanita lemah, penyakitan, yang tidak bisa apa-apa." Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Air mata mengalir menetes membasahi dress ungu polosku.

"Bukan, Mione. Kau bukan wanita lemah. Karenamu, aku bisa bangkit dari keterpurukanku. Karenamu, aku bisa keluar dari pengaruh hitam gelap jahat masa laluku. Aku mencintaimu, Hermione Jean Granger. Aku tidak peduli sekalipun kau penyakitan. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Draco menatapku, tersenyum. Dia sudah berubah. Senyumannya bukan lagi senyuman kaku seperti dulu. Wajahnya tak lagi dingin dan beku. Dia sudah semakin dewasa.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Draco. Aku ... aku juga menyukai, bukan, mencintaimu."

Hal terakhir yang kusadari, aku berada dalam dekapan hangat Draco. Aroma maskulinnya, dada bidangnya, hangat dekapnya, sungguh, ingin aku ingat dan kuabadikan untuk selamanya.

Aku berjalan riang keluar rumah sakit. Inilah saatnya, bersama dengan Draco di sisiku, sebagai sahabat terdekat sekaligus, hehe, pacarku, aku akan terbang bagai burung biru di langit...


End file.
